survivorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: The Amazon
Survivor: The Amazon is the sixth season of the CBS reality show Survivor. Season Summary Sixteen new castaways were marooned in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest, split into two tribes; by gender lines. Many of the contestants' pre-show game strategies were crushed, but they quickly adapted. On the all-male Tambaqui, Vinnie pulled both Gerry and Sanza into an alliance, while on the female Jaburu tribe, Aubrey, Jenika, Mallory, and Rochelle formed a tight group. Tambaqui dominated the first immunity challenge, sending Jaburu to Tribal Council where the alliance of four took control by voting out Hellen, followed by Esther when the tribe lost a second time. This led Erinn and Paula to realize they were on the outs, and form an alliance of their own. Meanwhile on Tambaqui, a new trio had formed between Ace, Dave, and Leon, leaving Cedric and Puck as the key swing votes. After Tambaqui lost the challenge, they decided to vote against Ace, who they felt was the weaker of Vinnie and him. Although the tribe lost again the next episode, in which Cedric and Puck decided to flip once more and eliminate Vinnie. In episode 5, each tribe had to send its youngest member to perform secret tasks. The two representatives wound-up being Cedric and Aubrey. After spending a relaxing night alone together, the two were forced to pick two of their tribe-mates for yet another vague task. Cedric chose Dave and Puck, while Aubrey selected Jenika and Mallory. It was then revealed that the three un-chosen tribe members (Gerry, Leon, and Sanzas for Tambaqui and Erinn, Paula, and Rochelle for Jaburu) would be switching tribes! After the shuffle had sent all plans into a tailspin, the immunity challenge came and the new Tambaqui tribe pulled out a victory. Gerry and Sanza struck a deal with the females of Jaburu to take out Leon, who wasn't aligned ewith them. A strikingly similar plot took place in the following episode, with Erinn and Paula ratting out the four-women alliance to the men and taking out Rochelle after Tambaqui lost. The next episode, the tribes merged into Jacaré. Cedric attempted to unify the new Tambaqui tribe of himself, Dave, Puck, Erinn, and Paula, but unfortunately Gerry and Sanza got to Dave first, forming an alliance with him. Aubrey, Mallory, and Jenika also plot to target Cedric as the strongest guy remaining, only to have their plans foiled when their target won immunity. Dave's alliance targeted Aubrey, while Aubrey's targeted Puck. This gave Cedric's alliance enough votes to take control, voting out Gerry in an effort to sway Dave back to their side. Gerry was having no part of it, however, and screamed, warning the five outsiders to take out the alliance of four. Cedric starts an immunity run, but is unable to save his alliance after Dave, Sanza, Aubrey, Mallory, and Jenika all align. Puck, Erinn, and Paula are voted out, one-by-one. He also wins immunity at the final six, forcing the alliance of five against one another. Cedric offered Dave and Sanza a deal to go against the women, though, and a tie was caused at tribal between Aubrey and Dave. In the re-vote, Jenika panicked, flipping and causing Aubrey's elimination. Cedric, Dave, and Sanza then solidified to become one of the strongest alliances/friendships the game had ever seen, dubbing themselves the CDS Alliance. They proceeded to the final three by voting off Mallory and Jenika, before Cedric voted off Sanza at the final three and won against Dave in the final vote 4-3. Castaways Category:Survivor Seasons